


An Open Rupture

by Cupric Solution (Alicia_H)



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamorous Benjamin Tallmadge, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Cupric%20Solution
Summary: Set after the execution seen in Episode 4 of Season 4 of Turn: Washington's Spies and the infamous staircase incident between Washington and Hamilton.Ben attempts to talk to Hamilton, who has been distant with him since John Laurens left for France. Tench Tilghman is sent as an envoy of peace from Washington but Hamilton is more concerned for his friend's health than hearing the General's apology.





	An Open Rupture

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really anxious about posting this but here is my first Turn: Washington’s Spies fic. I've tried to make this story fairly self contained but it also fits into a larger idea I'm playing with that features Ben Tallmadge, Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens.
> 
> I wrote and edited this over the course of one evening and broke my brain a little doing that. I'm quite proud of how it turned out considering how scared I've been about trying to edit the rest of my thousands of words of Turn/Hamilton/American Revolution related writing.

On his way to headquarters, Ben Tallmadge found Alexander Hamilton pacing around the perimeter of the mutineers’ makeshift burial ground. It had been more than two weeks since the execution and the first time he’d caught Hamilton on his own.

“I’ve been having nightmares,” he confessed, refusing to meet Ben’s eyes.

“That’s understandable.”

Ben reached out a hand to squeeze his friend’s shoulder but Alexander flinched away from the touch.

“I didn’t look away.”

“I know. Alex, you know you can talk to-”

“You did.” A harsh accusation of betrayal. “I felt you turn around.”

“To watch him.”

Alexander raised his head. Eyes bright, voice desperate, he asked, “Well? Did he look away?”

“Yes.”

“He disgusts me sometimes.”

Ben fought back the temptation to agree. He swallowed, wondered what he could say without his anger showing through.

He settled on, “He’s human.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Again, Alexander affixed his eyes to the ground and once more Ben reached out to him. It was the ghost of a touch, fingertips barely brushing against Alexander’s cheek and resting under his chin just long enough to tilt it up. Alex kept his head lifted but his eyes followed the retreat of Ben’s hand.

Ben kept his eyes fixed on his friend’s face and at last Alex met his gaze. From the pain Ben read in those pale blue eyes, he began to piece together a story although the details were blurred.

“Something’s happened. Between you and the General.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Unusual for you.”

This comment raised a rueful smile that lasted almost an entire second. Then Alexander spotted something over Ben’s shoulder that elicited an angry sigh.

“Sends another man to do his dirty work. As always.”

Ben turned to see Lieutenant Colonel Tilghman approaching them. Hamilton’s fellow aide looked tired and was shivering badly, despite being bundled up in a heavy cloak.

“I think you can guess why I’m here,” Tilghman said, his voice hoarse and despondent, quite the contrast from his usual joviality.

Hamilton’s response sounded rehearsed. “If he seeks an interview, I prefer to decline. Unless he orders it, in which case I won’t refuse. I am resolute in my decision and attempting to explain the reasons will only serve to drive the wedge further between us.”

“I agree. I’ll convey your wishes to him and then my duty concerning this matter will be done.”

Tilghman made to leave but was stopped in his tracks by Hamilton calling him back to them.

“Tench. I’m sorry he’s assigned you as our go between. You’ve enough real work to be getting on with.”

“I happy to play your peacekeeper and I’m not the only one. Lafayette is with him now pleading your case for a new position outside of the family. Some of us have taken your particular cause to heart. Haven’t we, Tallmadge?”

“Yes, sir,” Ben said as he straightened his posture, unsure what to add now he’d been drawn into the conversation.

“How many times do I have to say it, Tallmadge? You don’t have to ‘sir’ me, not when we’re alone. You’ve earned your rank, mine came with the position.”

“Actually mine did too. Apparently, I couldn’t be head of intelligence as a mere captain.”

“You should understand, then.” Tilghman’s tone turned teasing as he went on, “Or maybe you’re like Ham and enjoy people ‘sir’-ing you. Ham, you surely don’t go on letting Tallmadge ‘sir’ you after all these years?”

“Only in certain situations.” There was a note of laughter in Hamilton’s voice.

Ben looked at him and was relieved to receive a genuine smile from Alex, the dimples showing in his cheeks and some of his old warmth returning to his eyes. Ben returned a smile of his own.

The moment was broken by a loud sneeze from Tilghman. Hamilton rushed to his side, wrapping an arm about him and grumbling loudly about getting the poor man back inside before he froze to death. Ben noted Tilghman’s grateful expression and marvelled at how well Alexander managed to mother a man twelve years his senior.

Perhaps Ben ought to beg his help in solving the puzzle of Caleb’s current mood. He also harboured a more selfish desire to have his own foul temper soothed by a soft touch and eloquent words.

He wanted his friend back. He wanted all his friends back, wanted to see them safe and happy. He would settle for just safe, though. At this point happy seemed out of the question.

Ben had seen glimpses of the Alex he’d been sure he’d lost. Not Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton, the aide-de-camp who got more done than anyone realised. Not Ham who would fuss over his friends’ mild ailments but make light of his own brushes with death. Not even Betsey Hamilton’s darling Alexander.

His Alex, who he shared with but one other person. Another distant friend, still more distant now. Could they be content together with the sea separating them from their dear companion? Their brief reunion with their dear Laurens had only made them feel more keenly his absence.

Yet now Alex was determined to leave as well. Leave Ben alone with a quiet, broken Caleb and two women he feared would prove themselves far more capable at spy craft than he was. If Mary and Anna were men, the battle between them would surely have been over Ben’s job rather than Abe’s affection. Though those two desires needn’t be exclusive. Remembering his own petty jealously before he’d grown to trust and love Laurens, Ben wondered if that war would have been waged regardless of their sex.

His musing was interrupted by someone pulling him into a hug. Ben was too startled to return it but Alex didn’t seem too offended for he stayed close after he broke the contact.

“What was that for?” Ben asked.

“I expected you to follow us inside. Instead I find you standing out here looking lost.”

“And you thought a hug would help?”

“It worked, didn’t it? I have you back with me and no longer adrift in a silent sea of thought.” Alex clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t you have business at headquarters? We’ll go in together.”

“Would you believe I was only headed up here in the hopes of running into to you? It’s been a while since we last talked.”

Alex smiled again and nodded toward Ben’s tent. “Let’s talk then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at cupric-solution.tumblr.com


End file.
